A Blue Heart
by Chibi Kitteh
Summary: Bluefur, a warrior of ThunderClan, and Oakheart, a warrior of RiverClan, decide they'll meet up at Four-trees in secret. They have done so a few times before, but this time, Bluefur will reveal a secret. Her undying love for him. How will Oakheart react? What will these two loveable cats do at this secret meeting? Bluefur/star x Oakheart, one-shot!


**_~ Author's Note ~_**

_New story! This is a one-shot that is titled A Blue Heart. This is a Bluefur/star x Oakheart, and it takes place during one of their secret meetings at Four-trees (A.K.A Bluestar's Prophecy). Future thanks to those that may read/review/favorite/follow this story, I hope you enjoy it! ~ Kitteh_

* * *

_Snow dappled the _few leaves that were left clinging to trees. It was Leaf-bare, a harsh season for the clans. They suffered from the lack of prey, warmth, and even water because it had become frozen solid.

One Thunderclan warrior was leaving camp cautiously, checking every so often if someone was following her. The vast midnight black sky was above her, twinkling yellow lights were also there. This warrior was Bluefur, a pretty blue-gray she-cat with aqua blue eyes.

She continued her way through her clan's territory, rolling into a clump of ferns before crossing into Windclan territory. She had to disguise her scent; she did not any fights between her clan and Windclan because of her. Bluefur trekked across the moorlands until she could make it to the place where the clans gathered at: Four-trees.

Bluefur plunged down the slope, stopping in the clearing. There were four immense trees and then there was The Great Rock. The she-cat bounded over to The Great Rock, scrambling on top. Her blue eyes searched for a place where she could stay warm at until the tom she was looking forward to talking to came.

_There! _The Thunderclan cat spotted a tree, its roots creating a small opening she could crawl into. In a few elegant leaps, Bluefur crossed the clearing and was trying to get inside. After a few attempts, she finally managed to get inside the tree.

"Brr, it's so cold! I would love talking to Oakheart, well… love it more if it wasn't so cold!" Bluefur muttered, shivering. Even though she was now inside a make-shift den, the wind was still able to enter. Harsh, icy cold wind blasted her blue-gray pelt. Bluefur ruffled it up, hoping it would help keep her warm.

"Bluefur! Bluefur, are you there?!" a tom's voice shouted from outside. _Oakheart! _

"I'm here, Oakheart, I'm here!" Bluefur cried, scuttling outside. She ran up to her very close friend, brushing her fur against his dark reddish-brown coat. His clear amber orbs shined, giving off a lustrous light that lit the dark.

"I'm so glad you were able to come, Bluefur," Oakheart purred, entwining his tail with hers. The affectionate smile on his lips made Bluefur blush. _I feel like the luckiest she-cat in the world! _The warrior mewed mentally, rubbing her cheek against the Riverclan warrior's. _I remember how Rosetail said at the gathering that any she-cat would be lucky to get Oakheart because he's so handsome!_

"I'm also glad you were able to come, Oakheart, because if you didn't… well, let's say you'll be missing some fur," Bluefur teased, grinning back. Oakheart pretended to be shocked, causing them to both start laughing at the end. "I'm kidding, Oakheart, I love you too much to-" the Thunderclan she-cat didn't finish her sentence, realizing what she just admitted. This time, Oakheart seemed truly shocked.

"R-Really?" Oakheart sputtered, the surprise in his voice making Bluefur flinch. _He doesn't feel the same way? _"Because, Bluefur, I love you too!"

"Oh, Oakheart, you scared me. 'R-Really?'" Bluefur repeated Oakheart, adding in some drama in her tone. Oakheart visibly winced.

"Sorry, Bluefur! I was shocked," Oakheart whispered, guilt dripping from his voice. Now Bluefur felt bad for making fun of the tom she loved.

"I should be apologizing, Oakheart."

"No, don't. You were right, I just had a bad reaction," Oakheart mumbled, shaking his head with a sigh. Bluefur looked down at her paws shyly, wishing to change the subject.

"Oakheart, want to climb a tree with me again?" the young warrior asked, flicking her tail-tip behind her. She shivered once again, the cold chilling her bones. Her Riverclan friend- possibly mate- seemed to notice.

"B-But, you must be freezing, Bluefur! Shouldn't we find somewhere warm to spend the night?" Oakheart stammered, pressing closer against the Thunderclan she-cat. Bluefur felt her cheeks warm up once again; Oakheart seemed to know how to make her feel embarresed.

"Exercise can also warm me up, Oakheart. Anyway, if we sleep now, we won't have much time to talk!" Bluefur snapped, but her eyes shown caring and lust. Oakheart rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll climb a tree with you." Oakheart padded up to one of the four giant trees, Bluefur flanking his side. _I'm so use to climbing trees now, thanks to Oakheart, _Bluefur thought, her eyes glued on her companion. _In the tree, should I ask him if we're… mates?_

Oakheart placed his paws on tree, digging his claws into the bark. Quickly, the Riverclan tom climbed the tree, quicker than any Thunderclan cat Bluefur knew. _Oakheart is pretty good too, thanks to me…_

"Your turn, Bluefur!" Oakheart called from above. The handsome reddish-brown tom was sitting upon a branch, many fox-lengths above the ground below. Bluefur nodded, placing her paws softly on the tree bark. She unsheathed her claws, placing them deep inside the tree. Nearly as quick as a squirrel, Bluefur went up the tree and joined Oakheart.

Oakheart was looking up at the stars, Bluefur could tell because the yellow lights in the sky were reflecting in his eyes. The Thunderclan she-cat also looked up, her gaze narrowed. She tried to pick which stars she thought belonged to her dead kin, Moonflower and Snowfur. _Are they watching me now? _Bluefur wondered, pressing herself against the tom. _I doubt it. Why would they be watching me? After all, I am now in love with a Riverclan tom, Oakheart. It's-_

"-Bluefur, are you… afraid?" Oakheart interrupted the she-cat's thoughts, now looking at her. Bluefur's blue orbs met his amber, locking on tight.

"What? Afraid of what?" Bluefur inquired curiously. Oakheart narrowed his eyes, his tail curling.

"Our love, Bluefur."

"A little, Oakheart. Someone can find out and tell everyone, and I'm scared that Moonflower and Snowfur aren't watching me anymore!" Bluefur replied, biting down on her lower lip. She was trembling, was Oakheart going to reject her on the answer she gave him? If she was afraid, was he going to leave her?

"I promise I won't tell anyone. And, I am quite sure your kin will watch over you, Bluefur, whether you loved me or not!" Oakheart vowed, using his muzzle to touch hers comfortingly.

"Thank you, Oakheart, I needed to hear that," Bluefur breathed, starting to feel more safe, loved, and secure. _Moonflower was a loving cat, I think she would understand. Snowfur, I'm not exactly sure, she got quite angry when she figured out I fell in love with Oakheart._

"Your welcome, love," Oakheart purred quietly. Bluefur flushed, unable to meet his gaze. _"Love?" Is that my new nickname? _The warrior shook her head, entwining her tail with his. After that, Oakheart gently placed his left fore-paw on her right one. "I vow to stay by your side, Bluefur, at all times. I will be there for you, when you need me most."

Bluefur looked at Oakheart, her eyes so wide that there was some white around her blue iris. _He loves me that much? _Then, Bluefur replied,

"I vow to stay by your side, Oakheart, at all times. I will be there for you, when you need me most."

"I'm glad you will, Bluefur," the Riverclan tom mewed, desire filling his tone. Bluefur knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"Does this mean were mates now, Oakheart?" Bluefur asked awkwardly, covering her face in embarrassment. Oakheart used his tail-tip to raise her chin, so she was now looking at him.

"Of 'course, Bluefur, unless you don't want to be…" Oakheart trailed off. The blue-gray she-cat gasped. _Does Oakheart think I'm still going to reject him, even after the vow I gave him?!_

"Oakheart, the vow-"

"The vow I gave you, it was because of my feelings for you. The vow you gave me could simply mean just for our friendship," Oakheart interrupted, trembling. _He still does!_

"Oakheart, my vow for you was because of our never ending love! We're more than friends, so I accept being your mate," Bluefur stated firmly, forcefully pushing her muzzle on his.

"Thank you. Now, what do you want to do?" Oakheart inquired, watching snow starting to fall. However, both of them weren't cold, they had each other to keep warm.

"Walk with you, I guess," Oakheart's new mate replied simply, starting to climb down the tree. Oakheart followed her, climbing down a few fox-lengths before jumping down onto the ground. Bluefur was looking around, so Oakheart took the time to stare at her with admiration glowing in his eyes. Everyone could agree that Bluefur was beautiful.

"Come," Bluefur murmured bluntly, tapping her tail-tip against her lover's cheek. The couple marched through the clearing, talking about random things. Oakheart had asked Bluefur about life in Thunderclan as well as about her kin, and Bluefur asked Oakheart about life in Riverclan along with his kin.

"Well, I can't say I prefer life in Riverclan because I never experienced life in Thunderclan before," Oakheart grumbled, eyeing Thunderclan's territory. He appeared as if he wanted to take a look, but Bluefur already told him no. She said they couldn't risk being caught in one another's territory.

"I tasted fish before, and I have to say it doesn't taste as good as mouse!" Bluefur announced in a teasing kind of matter. Oakheart ruffled up his fur indignantly, and Bluefur noticed. "I was joking, Oakheart!"

"Oh," the Riverclan tom replied stupidly, his cheeks growing a darker shade of red. "Fish _is_ the best, though. Sorry Bluefur, but you can't argue with something true," Oakheart added when his mate opened her mouth to speak.

"Fish being the best is not true!" Bluefur sniffed loudly, flicking her tail behind her angrily. _Toms, making up stuff that was never true since the beginning of time! _The she-cat flashed inwardly.

"Anyway," Oakheart chuckled, stopping in the snow. "Are you ready to show me that nest of yours?"

"Perhaps, if you say 'Mice are better than fish,'" Bluefur mewed, halting just ahead of Oakheart. Her mate widened his amber orbs, obviously taken off guard.

"That's not true!" Oakheart hissed grudgingly.

"'Tis true, my beloved," Bluefur stated, rolling her eyes. "I guess you won't be seeing my nest," Bluefur added, shrugging her shoulders before continuing forward.

"Wait! Ugh, fine. Mice are better than fish," Oakheart growled, padding after his lover. Bluefur giggled, leading the Riverclan cat to the tree was staying inside of previously.

"Here. It's a bit hard to enter, but there is enough room inside," Bluefur mewed, slinking inside. Oakheart followed, though he struggled to enter. He was bigger and heavier than Bluefur, and the opening was a small gap.

"Where's the moss?" Oakheart asked, looking for a nest. Again, Bluefur laughed aloud.

"Snow is just as soft, so we'll be sleeping on snow," Bluefur purred, curling up one the white fluff. Oakheart grumbled something like "Snow, seriously?" while curling up around his new lover. Bluefur flipped onto her other side so she could look at Oakheart. "Oakheart, I'm thankful I'm with you."

"I feel the same, Bluefur," Oakheart purred back, snuggling closer to the she-cat. They spent minutes just staring at each other, reflecting on what features they liked most about their mate. _Starclan blessed me with Oakheart, I owe them now, _Bluefur yawned inwardly, starting to feel drowsy.

"Bluefur, we need to arrange-"

"-Another time so we can meet?" the blue-gray warrior barged in. Oakheart nodded, confirming what she had just said. "We need to space out time, so our clan doesn't notice."

"Okay, how about in two days at moon-high, here?" Oakheart mewed, a purr rumbling in his throat. Bluefur nodded, curling up tighter around her mate. "I swear to Starclan, my heart has turned blue."

"A blue heart? Seriously, Oakheart, is that you're best at flirting?" Bluefur giggled, and soon both were laughing. The she-cat was laughing so hard that she actually had tears of joy coming from her eyes.

"P-Perhaps it i-is my b-best," Oakheart gasped through chuckles. Finally, the new couple calmed down enough to speak properly. _Oakheart is the best! He's handsome, funny, brave… _Bluefur listed mentally, staring at her mate with her soft blue eyes.

The tom was propped up against her, smiling like a goofy mouse-brain. He was staring lustfully at his mate, eyes gleaming with true love. Bluefur felt herself drifting into sleep, but Oakheart had one last thing to say. When the Thunderclan warrior was nearly asleep, the Riverclan tom mewed,

"Fish is better than mice, and you know it, Bluefur."


End file.
